Sword Art Online: Revised
by TheNerdNetworkTv
Summary: SAO Is a great show, but it has its faults in plot, drama, story, character development etc. Here are some revised scenes which replace parts of the canon with things that don't alter final outcomes in the slightest.
1. Authors Note

**Hello! And welcome to Sword Art Online: Revised. This where I will put Edited/Fixed/IMO Better moments to fix a few of the places I had issues with in the show! This DOES NOT affect the story, it's all designed to replace moments yet still fit in perfectly. These are NOT in order and Yes Spoilers! Also NO I have not read the Manga so this is based purely on the Anime. Note: I Do Not Own SAO Or My Own Pocket Yui (Sadly)**


	2. Episode 24: The Gilded Heroine

There Kirito was, He had made it so far to save Asuna his Asuna and yet here he was dying on the cold floor, a sword through his body as he was being forced to witness his Wife's Assault. He had to save her, But he couldn't...Maybe he was destined to die like this, Maybe this was the true end of SAO, An Unhappy Ending, Maybe he deserved it.

Asuna tried her best to pay little attention to Oberon, He broke away once more to kick the struggling Kirito, despite her almost entire nudity she was safe for now. Her eyes closed tight "How can I let this happen, My Kirito's dying and I can do nothing...Maybe I deserve this, If I can't save him why do I deserve saving.." She thought, closing her eyes tight a bright light seemed to consume her.

"Asuna Yuki..." A familiar voiced called as a body descended from the light. She couldn't say much, somewhat confused by this scene. "My second in command of the Knights Of The Blood Oath, Lightning Flash Asuna." Heathcliff'S voice said "The woman that broke every program of the system to jump in front of my blade for Kirito...And you'll let him dye? No...Not The Asuna I know, Go, Save him..." His voice spoke, Slowly the brightness fading.

As she came back too her eyes opened, glaring at Oberon as he relentlessly kicked Kirito "How does it feel to be put down like a dog?!" The Mad King yelled. "System login...ID Heathcliff...System Command Enable Administrator Privileges.." She said quietly, Anger and hate filling her throat, The chains around her wrists dissolving around them.

Oberon turned back, more confused than anything, what was happening? "Set ID Oberon Level 1!" She screamed out, Oberon immediately felt...different, weak. "What are you doing you Bitch! You're mine you hear me?! Mine!" Oberon yelled "Create Item Excalibur! Enchant Set Paralysis!" He yelled, Staring in disbelief as the system disobeyed his commands. "Did you hear me?! Create Item Excalibur! Enchant Set Paralysis!" He yelled out to still no avail.

Asuna glared at him from behind her hair, letting out a slight practically crazed chuckle "Create Item Excalibur..Enchant Set Paralysis.." She muttered, The Item coming into form in her hand "So simple.." She mumbled, Tossing the sword onto the floor in front of Oberon, He bent over, picking up the sword slowly. "Create Item Dark Repulser.." She said quietly, Oberon looking slightly Confused for a moment, Dark Repulser?

"Kirito saved all of us, Me from SAO, He came all this way just to save me..Kirito is my Hero! But I promised I would be there to protect him...And Damn It I will.." She thought to herself, Dragging the the bluish sword along the ground "Now I'll be his Hero.."

Oberon charged at her with his sword, weakly swinging his sword to be blocked quickly "Why won't you go down you Bitch! I should have taken you when I had the chance!" He yelled "Set Pain Absorber To Zero..." She said quietly, Charging forward as quick as lightning the sword leaving a cut amongst his face.

"Kayaba was insane...But he was fair, He was strong, You...You're weak, Scared, Pitiful!" She yelled at Oberon. "Kayaba?! He's behind this?! How! How! You're supposed to be dead! How are you..You torturing me in my own world! Die!" He yelled, swiping at the air. Asuna spun around and knocked the sword from his hand, giving the Kirito on the floor a small smile "Think you can hold on just a little longer Sweetie?" She asked, Kirito giving a slight nod "Make that Bastard suffer..." Kirito said earning that familiar smile from Asuna.

She plunged her sword straight forward, through the stomach of Oberon, leaving him to cry out in pain. She slowly shoved her sword in and out, swiping it to the side and detaching his legs from his body. He screamed in absolute pain, His arms weakly shaking she brought the sword to the side, detaching his right hand. "I should hang this expression on my wall..." She smirked, Plunging her sword into his throat to quiet his screams. As she pulled it out she through the remains of his body into the air, Dark Repulser going through his eye and skull, his body falling limp as it shattered into the sparkling dust.

"Heal Player Kirito!" She said almost instantly as Oberon vanished, the sword falling from Kirito and his health being restored. She rushed over, wrapping her arms tight around him "I was so worried..." She said softly, Leaving Kirito to bury his face in her. "T-Thank you...I was supposed to save you...I couldn't." He said with a frown "Of course you could! But it's my job to protect you...And that's exactly what I did." She said with a smile "When I wake up I want you to be the first person I see..." She spoke, Slowly hitting the System logout, Her body slowly glowing "I'll see you soon Okay?" She said, Her body slowly disappearing "My Kirito..."


	3. Episode 25: A New Dawn (The World Seed)

Finally he could see her in the flesh, this day Kazuto couldn't have hoped to come sooner. He would go through the depths of Hell for this moment, and well in some ways he already had. Quickly his bike pulled to the hospital, rushing off towards the door. Of course Sugou was on his mind but what could a weak man do to the Black Swor-Except that wasn't him here, Here he was Kazuto, a weak 16 year old. However that thought came just too late, a hard fist slamming into his side.

"U-Oof!" Kazuto grunted in pain, for such a weak man his hit was hard.

"Kirito...Kirito...What to do with you...?" The man grinned, his face covered in scars, slowly revealing his switchblade. "You made me lose her...YOU!"

Kazuto slowly gained his balance, standing up weakly. "She's not...Yours...to lose."

"If I kill you, she'll have to be mine...SHE'LL HAVE TO!" His psychotic roars were matched by none, lunging forwards towards the boy.

*There he was in SAO once more, Heathecliffe's attacks were being thrown at him ruthlessly, however each one was blocked expertly by the Black Swordsman. And yet...That swordsman never truly existed, here there was only Kazuto. Deep down however...they were still one in the same.*

Kirito's eyes widened, his hands swiftly gripping the man's wrist and twisting, the blade dropping into Kirito's free palm. With a quick movement of his wrist Suguo's arm was bleeding, the weak man crying in pain. "Agggh! Stop!"

Again a quick movement of his body and the blade was to his neck, if it was any harder he would be bleeding. In this moment he had life and death in his hands, something not felt since his days in SAO. This was for his Pride, His Pain, His Wife...But this was also a human life. Both thoughts pained him, He couldn't let this monster live! But could he kill someone himself?

His decision was made, and with a loud cry from Kirito the air grew still, the wind silent. It's stillness only broken by the clattering of a knife on the ground.


End file.
